


Someone That I Can Talk To

by flowerfan



Series: Valentines [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Klaine Valentines 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Valentine 2016 - prompt:   Just The Way You Are by Billy Joel.<br/>Blaine has a question for Kurt about the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone That I Can Talk To

It was just after their first wedding anniversary, and Kurt and Blaine were out for the evening with Santana and Brittany, at Brittany’s insistence. While she had agreed that they didn’t need to spend the exact day of their joint wedding anniversary together, she still wanted them to mark the occasion together, and frankly it wasn’t such a hardship to spend the evening with two of their closest friends.

The swanky club their friends had chosen was quite a bit calmer than the usual dance clubs they frequented, and Kurt had to hand it to Santana for the excellent find. A jazz trio had just finished up, and a singer was making himself comfortable at the piano. Blaine and Santana were over at the bar, their dark heads close together as they whispered secrets and silliness to each other.

Blaine looked delicious tonight in a slim fitting black shirt and blazer, tight dark purple slacks and exquisite leather shoes that he had saved up to buy with the extra money he made teaching piano. He had forgone the bow tie, opting instead to open the top button on his shirt, adopting a slightly less formal look. Kurt could hear Blaine’s laugh over the chatter in the club as Santana rocked back on her ridiculously high heels and slapped him on the shoulder, apparently equally as entertained by his husband as Kurt was, if for different reasons. 

Brittany had just finished explaining something about her new cat, who apparently was related to Lord Tubbington in some convoluted and probably imaginary way, when Blaine and Santana made their way back to the table. The piano player started up on a familiar song, and Kurt wasn’t surprised in the least when Blaine held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

They made their way to the dance floor and quickly picked up the rhythm of the song, holding each other gently as they swayed.

“Remember when we sang this to Sam?” Blaine asked, his voice hinting of melancholy.

“I do. We had a lot of fun that night. And I think it made him feel better – although that might have been the way Rachel was flirting with him.” Kurt tilted his head, wondering what Blaine was really thinking. But Blaine just pressed his cheek against Kurt’s and kept dancing.

As the second verse started, Blaine started to sing along quietly to Kurt as they twined themselves closer together. “I wouldn’t leave you, in times of trouble. We never could have come this far. I took the good times, I’ll take the bad times, I love you just the way you are.”

“You always liked this song,” Kurt said softly, hoping to prompt Blaine into doing something other than singing along.

“I did. I do. But…” Blaine pulled back a little and looked at Kurt, his eyes wide. “Don’t you think it’s a little overly optimistic?”

Kurt searched Blaine’s eyes for a clue as to where he was going with this, but found none. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t go changing… it doesn’t work that way. If we hadn’t changed, at all, we wouldn’t have made it. We’d still be unhappy with each other.”

“It’s probably not meant to be taken that literally,” Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s pouting lips. “Some change is inevitable. I mean, we do grow up, and get older and all that, right?”

Blaine smiled softly. “That’s better than the alternative, I hear.”

Kurt shrugged, not ready to give up his argument. He had always liked the Billy Joel song too, despite it being firmly in the category of records his dad owned. “I don’t know, I still think there’s something special about the message.” Kurt gave Blaine a little twirl and then sang along with the next verse, holding Blaine’s gaze.

_I need to know that you will always be_  
_The same old someone that I knew_  
_What will it take till you believe in me_  
_The way that I believe in you?_

Kurt glanced quickly over to Santana and Brittany, who were thankfully well occupied with each other and wouldn’t hear the incredibly sappy thing he was about to say. Because he had changed – he had learned, among so many other things, that Blaine needed to hear this kind of thing, and since he felt it anyway, Kurt just had to get used to letting it out.

“I do need you, sweetheart, to be the loving, generous, thoughtful man that I’ve known for so long. The you that you are is a wonderful person. And I do I want you to believe in me, the way that I believe in you. I don’t ever want to give you cause to doubt me again. And you know, there’s all that unspoken passion… So as far as I’m concerned, I’m with Billy.” Kurt’s mouth twitched up at the side as he paraphrased the song’s lyrics. He hoped it wouldn’t come out too incredibly cheesy, but from the broad smile that spread across Blaine’s face, along with a lovely blush, Kurt figured he had done just fine.

Still grinning, Blaine joined in with the end of the song, clearly relieved of his earlier worries. “I said I love you, and that’s forever.”

And as Kurt echoed “forever” right on cue, he could feel how very true it was. He had no doubt that he would love Blaine forever.


End file.
